


Viseul: Magical Girls

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), Magical Girl - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Magic, Magical Girls, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vivi is a magical girl and Haseul's in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, would you maybe want to...get lunch? If you’re free of course.” Haseul asked, a little out of breath after jogging to catch up with Vivi before she left the building.  
Vivi picked her eyes off the floor. She smiled softly as per usual, as she shook her head. “I want to, but I can’t today. Maybe later?”  
“Yeah, sure- do you know when you might be free?” It took a lot of courage and reconsideration for Haseul to even ask her out and she wasn’t ready to drop it yet. “If anytime soon.”  
Vivi took a second to think. Her eyebrows arched and she responded with a nervous smile. “Ah, I’m sorry Haseul! I’m busy for a while, and I’ll usually have to go straight home after class. But if I find an opening-”  
“-It’s okay.” Haseul interrupted. She grinned to hide her disappointment. “Could I text you or something?”  
“Oh, I’m missing my phone at the moment.” Vivi held a binder in her arms. She ripped off the top of a random sheet of paper inside, pulling out a black sharpie from the back pocket of her jeans. “But you can give me your email!”  
Email?  
“Sure.” Haseul wrote down her email as thinly as possible with Vivi’s thickass sharpie.  
And then Vivi took the small piece of paper and ran off.  
Haseul’s heart sunk a little. She was afraid that girl just wanted nothing to do with her outside of class. What could she even be doing all the time? Does she work that much?  
She sulked at the thought of the beautiful redhead being ingenuine towards her. Something was different about Vivi as compared to the other girls in her class, and above all else she really just wanted to be in her life-- not just as an in-class friend.

The next morning, Haseul seated next to Vivi before their lecture. “Good morning.” She greeted her.  
“Hi, Haseul! Did you check your email?”  
“Oh, you actually emailed me?”  
Vivi nodded. “Check it.” She pointed to Haseul’s phone, in her hand. As Vivi pointed, a large purplish bruise became visible, spanning across her entire forearm.  
“Yikes, Vivi! How’d that happen?”  
“Ah,” Vivi pulled the sleeve of her floral cardigan down. “I got a little hurt on the run home.”  
“How?”  
Vivi smiled. She seems to do that to fill in dead air. “I fell on it.”  
“Oh! Well I hope it heals soon!” Haseul smiled and nodded along, though it seemed like it would take one hell of a fall to bruise her the way it did. “Anyway, your email! I’ll check it now!” Haseul opened her email app. “Here it is.” She tapped on the email from “vivi9@hotmail.com”. Vivi watched closely by, trying to contain her everlasting smile. Inside it wrote:  
Hello Haseul! It’s Vivi from class.  
Reply anytime :)  
Sent at 2:01 A.M 06/10/2019  
Attached was a PNG. When It was opened, some cute digital drawing spread across Haseul’s phone. It was a digital doodle of who looked to be...  
“I drew you, I thought you might like to see it.” Vivi said, beaming.  
Haseul’s heart fluttered. “Wow, that’s so cute!” It was an adorable drawing. Vivi wasn’t stellar at drawing, but her doodles had so much personality; looking at her own animated self made Haseul seem a little cooler in her own eyes. It was also extra special coming from the most special girl around.  
And special was an understatement. The glitter in Vivi’s eyes, the way every movement she made was endearing, her aura; she was almost magical. Getting to talk to Vivi for the short amount of time before she runs home was the best part of Haseul’s week. It was a little embarrassing how a girl she spent so little talking to could mean so much to her.  
“I’m glad you like it.” Vivi clasped her hands together like she was proud of herself.  
“Liking it is an understatement.” Haseul pulled her ear to stop herself from blushing. “Wow, you sent it pretty late. When did you sleep?”  
“After I sent the email. I do sleep pretty late, not a very great habit.” It was eight in the morning, it was impressive how awake Vivi was despite sleeping four hours. 

Class ended, Vivi disappeared. Haseul felt a little bit better about where she stood with Vivi, since she went out of her way to draw her. She decided to email her back as soon as she got home.

Hey Vivi,  
Again i loved the drawing. You should drop out and make your own cartoon  
I’d watch it!  
Sent 12:43 P.M. 06/10/2019  
There was no response, so Haseul went on with her day and headed to bed when it was over. In the morning, she saw a notification off her phone that Vivi replied at around two in the morning.  
You think so? Maybe i will <3  
Only if you promise to watch it  
Sent at 2:02 A.M 07/10/2019  
Haseul nearly had her heart jump out her chest. This girl added a “<3”! Why was that bitch ass email so sexy! Haseul didn’t know why it was so sexy; but it was. She was so whipped for Vivi’s bare minimum existence.  
When they met in class the next day, Haseul was greeted with another injury on Vivi’s skin, this time a large cut on her cheek. When Haseul asked about it, Vivi blamed it on her neighbours cat.  
Day after day, and email after email, Vivi had a new scar, bruise or burn. Some days, she hid it with extra clothing or scarves, other days they were too present and visible on her face. Haseul asked about it every single time, and she always dismissed it with some cookie-cutter excuse. The more Haseul grilled Vivi about it, the more visibly uncomfortable and fidgety she got- so Haseul accepted her excuses.  
A huge concern arose. Is she being abused at home? Is Vivi in danger?


	2. chapter 1.5

Haseul needed to know what was going on. She would hate to make Vivi feel uncomfortable around her, as things were going well between them. (not as well as Haseul would hope, but at least they talk on a daily basis.)

Haseul didn't feel that in-real-life confrontation would be best, there would be more room for uncomfort and awkwardness. She decided to email her about it instead.

_ Hey, Vivi. _

_ I can't help but be worried about how you're always hurt when i see you in class . Is something going on?  _

**Sent at 8:54 P.M 17/10/2019**

And as usual, Vivi responded at two in the morning. Haseul stayed up for it.

_ I am fine _

_ I'm happy you care about how I am _

**Sent at 2:00 A.M 18/10/2019**

Haseul replied immediately. She wanted to catch her while she was still there. 

_ please im really worried. I Know theres something up and i dont want to pressure you into telling me but just know that you can trust me and i want to help you _

**Sent at 2:01 A.M 18/10/2019**

Haseul waited twenty minutes, and then two hours for Vivi's reply but it didn't come. 

Haseul regretted what she said, and regret was an understatement. Was Haseul being too heavy? Maybe all of this wasn't worth losing Vivi as an in-class friend. She added a follow-up email.

_ i'm sorry if i came off as forceful. if you're really ok please say so and ill believe you! _

Haseul felt so pathetic. Nonetheless, she hit send.

_ "The recipient has blocked you." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

In class, Vivi hadn't sat where she usually did to wait for Haseul. She was seated in between two other girls of which Haseul was completely unfamiliar with. This must be the purest form of heartbreak!  
Haseul slumped down in her seat and stared at Vivi in front of her. She talked and laughed to the girls next to her with the same beaming smile she shared with her. It was a tragic reminder that Vivi was nothing more than a classmate, and Haseul thought for a moment that it was absurd to dig so much into her life when they were obviously so little to each other.  
Staring at the back of Vivi's head, Haseul took attention to Vivi's light scarf, grazed around her tall toned neck. For a second, she lifted it to tuck her hair underneath.  
Haseul saw a peek of a large gash across Vivi's back. It was absolutely brutal, it had to be a jagged cut from a knife or something, It was very red, and it looked like it extended across her entire back.  
Haseul darted her eyes around the people nearby. Did anyone fucking see that?  
In fact, does anybody see anything? This bitch has had an injury everyday for weeks, was Haseul really the only one who noticed? Something was up, and Vivi has been getting away with it. Even on Haseul's watch.  
Not as a crush, not as a friend, but as someone who cares for another's well-being, Haseul was going to do something.  
Haseul put her head down on the desk in front of her and whispered to herself.   
"I'm following her."

After class, without saying a word to anyone, Vivi ran off campus as soon as possible. Haseul closely followed, though she was a lot more physically inept than Vivi, she was able to keep track of where she went and all the turns she took.


End file.
